TransferJet (registered trademark) is a near field/close proximity wireless communication technique, which currently attracts attention. It is possible to easily and quickly distribute and share the content by coming devices including the TransferJet into contact with each other.
However, use cases are increasing in which content is required to be securely processed and managed from a viewpoint of protecting the content from careless use and unexpected use.